dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Golden Great Ape
How Much Power? Does anyone know exactly what level of power a Saiyan/half-Saiyan needs to achieve to become a Golden Great Ape upon transformation? It seems like it could be anything from Super Saiyan, to Super Saiyan 3, since there are no Great Ape transformations in the series by a Super Saiyan (other than maybe the Original Super Saiyan) until Goku is already Super Saiyan 3. The Vegeta-Bulma energy rays only add to the confusion. Can anyone say what the requirements are for sure? 07:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :A Golden Oozoru make you 500 times stronger (think about 10*50=500)Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 13:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC)!! Good to know, but what I was really wondering was what level of power needed to be reached to attain the Golden Great Ape form? 19:29, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Super Saiyan,tail, and moon!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 13:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC)!!!!!! Rage How come as a Golden Ape Goku lost his mind while back in the Saiyn saga Vegeta could turn into a great ape and not go insane. Vegetas power level was only 18 thousand back then (180 thousand when transformed) while Super Saiyn Four Goku would be probably several million.Wikiguy 10:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :It isn't about power level, its about control.Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 21:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC)!!! Golden Great Ape Requirements 1.Intact Tail 2.absorbtion of Blutz Waves (possibly Over millions of Zenos) 3.High power level (high enough to reach SS3 if you know how to transform,Vegeta was strong enough to reach SS3 but didn't know how). 4.In Possession of SS (Probaby Full-Power SS)Rhm 89 10:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The Picture..? The picture shown of the Legendary Super Saiyan in Vegeta's story, is that the Great Ape that's supposed to be shown? If so, I don't think that's a Great Ape... it has boots (hard to see, but looking carefully shows a line that marks the boots, and the foot is in that shape)... Also, I can't see the tail. :It goes with the trivia. 03:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :The boots could've expanded, and it could have wrapped it's tail around it's waist, or it's just the angle.Endomarru 03:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Golden Great Ape Super Saiyan 3 or Super Saiyan 2 Is their a possibilty of a SSJ2 or SSJ3 Golden Great ape (since the golden ape is actually a merger between a super saiyan and great ape)? Also would it allow a SSJ5 and SSJ6? Even Bulma said that vegeta could have possibly become a super saiyan 5 (since he can transform to a super saiyan 2)? :Probably not, there is no evidence for any of it. 01:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) i think there a possibility for SS2,SS3 and SS4 great apes ,it just they havent show us them , but SSJ5+ probably not--Linkdarkside 15:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) In Dragon Ball GT the Golden Oozaru basically had the same power level of Super Saiyan 4 because Goku as a Golden Oozaru was superior to Baby Vegeta but was too primitive to focus on defeating Baby. Once Goku was a Super Saiyan 4, he easily had the upper hand. When Baby Vegeta transformed though, he and Goku were pretty much equals. So, the idea of Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3 Golden Great Apes would not make sense. Unlike the many various Super Saiyan froms, I believe there is only one type of Golden Great Ape. Super Saiyan Historian 02:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Size? Is it just me, or are Golden Apes significantly larger than an average Great Ape? ZPRN 02:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) : Golden Great Ape Baby is significantly larger than normal, but regular Golden Great Apes seem to be smaller actually. Pan relative to Golden Great Ape Goku appears larger than Goku relative to Great Ape Vegeta, plus when Vegeta transforms from Regular Great Ape to Golden Great Ape, he shrinks a bit.--Megatronacepticon 12:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Golden Great Ape Broly Look, Broly having access to the Golden Great Ape is not speculation, it's fact. Dragon Ball GT made explicitly clear that the only way to access the Super Saiyan 4 form is if the person had gone Golden Great Ape (ie, they transformed into a Great Ape while in the Super Saiyan state, any form would do), and they learned to control that power. Since Broly has access to the SSJ4 form, unless they specifically cited another means to access the form, the only explanation (and I do mean "only" in every single way) is if he had access to the Golden Great Ape form. It doesn't need to be shown to be stated. So, in other words, DON'T remove the Golden Great Ape comment in SSJ4, because it is not speculation at all, it's a confirmed fact. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that "it doesn't need to be shown to be stated", but it does need to be stated in licensed media to be stated here. We saw Goku and Vegeta reach Super Saiyan 4 by becoming a Golden Great Ape first, and then later by transforming directly from base form. We do not know all the implications of Broly's "legendary" forms. Saying that his clearly unusual version of the Super Saiyan 4 form must have reached in one of the two possible ways we have seen is speculation. The reason for the Golden Great Ape transformation was to learn how to harness its increased power. With Broly's power constantly increasing automatically, it's equally likely that it simply increased by the power difference to reach SS4, as it was that he got access to Blutz Waves. The most we could claim is a note on Broly's page only, in the Super Saiyan 4 section, saying that he may have used Golden Great Ape along the way. 21:16, August 10, 2014 (UTC) i agree this is the only way a saiyan can reach super saiyan 4 - Nikon23 8/11/2014 : — A (t • ) 14:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) We have seen two ways of transforming to SS4. 20:44, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :But both of it include Golden Oozaru transformation--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 05:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) No, the two types are with and without Golden Great Ape. Goku and Vegeta both need to use GGAthe get to SS4 their first time, then later they can do it without the step in between. 07:59, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Transformation after achievement of form its not a method. Methods of achieve this form is only 2 and both with GGA form--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 10:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) 10X Kamehameha, isn't that like saying the Super Saiyan form doesn't require an emotional spark? In every case, if I recall correctly, of a Saiyan/Saiyan-hybrid taking on the Super Saiyan form for the first time, the person had to be really emotional, even though they could assume the form later while being perfectly calm. The spark is required for the first time, but when the Super Saiyan form is achieved, it's permanently available. This is essentially how the Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 forms correspond; the Golden Great Ape being the spark and the Super Saiyan 4 form being the Super Saiyan form. This is just what I think, at least. 17:50, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I won't argue against what seems like unanimous opposition : ) Broly has access to Golden Great Ape! I'll send Broly an email, he'll be thrilled. 22:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC)